


The Hardest Part

by Anima Perierat (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Category: Batman: The Animated Series, Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Brief Underage Drinking, Consensual Underage Sex, Depending on Age of Consent, M/M, Probably Underage Sex, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Underage Drinking, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 00:22:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4898326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Anima%20Perierat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin was returned to the Titans, surprisingly well. </p><p>But, the Titans have no idea the damage done to Robin's mind, of the sick fantasy that Slade has twisted into his thinking. </p><p>It's the hardest thing, for Robin, anyway.<br/>To be back in the Tower, with his team.</p><p>After all, Slade was his team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It'll Never be the Right Time

**Author's Note:**

> _Inspired by **I Foolishly Defended You to Myself** a Robin/Slade _  
>  [playlist](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL6riFqYHU3P1ZptZuTOFdAy4kMOxn92iy)  
> 

The cold night air was crisp in the teen’s lungs. Staring up at the too-big moon, a shudder passed through him. It felt like something was staring back, staring straight into his soul. Slowly, his eyes moved to the bottle in his hand; cider, fruit; and slowly, slowly his eyes took in his body.

With his gloves removed, his arms were open to the night. He clenched his fists, and the scars on show became tight, almost glowing pearly white under the moonlight. Tears welled up, and the teen forced another few mouthfuls of cider down.

Every mark had been left by Slade.  
Every single scar. Every still-fading bruise. Every scab that had been long picked off.  
Each and every one had been the work of his ‘Master’.

Of course, Robin was no longer under Slade’s control; or so the Titans thought. Although Slade had disappeared, and had given the boy back to his team, Robin wasn’t sure what was going through his mind. He wasn’t sure if he could trust himself not to hurt his teammates. It was a struggle, and it was hard.

Then again, no-one seemed to care. Beast Boy and Starfire had merely stared at him, in shock when Slade had showed _that_ video. Cyborg had looked at him in disgust, turning away so to avoid watching both the video and Robin. Raven was the only one to give him a soft, understanding look, concern igniting the flame in her eyes.

            _“Incoming feed!”_

_“Answer it; someone might need help.”_

_Robin had moved to stand in the middle of the living room, glancing at Cyborg as he sent the video to the big screen. Horror struck Robin as he saw himself, tied to a bed, blindfolded. Slade stood to the side, a hand moving down the teen’s side, and a groan escaped him._

_Everyone’s eyes flicked to stare at Robin as his own mouth dropped open, choking on tears that threatened to spill, but refused to track down his cheeks. His cheeks flared a dark red as the video continued; Slade dominating him, making him scream, making him beg. Making him writhe in **pleasure**._

_“You let him? You wanted him to do that?”_

_“I-It’s complicated, Cyborg. Turn it off. Please.”_

_“How could you want **him** to do that to you?!”_

_“TURN IT OFF!”_

_Cyborg had glared before turning it off, storming from the room._

_Robin stood where he was, swaying heavily. The air in the room seemed much too heavy to breathe in. His chest couldn’t move right and he had to wildly force himself across the room. He collapsed against the kitchen counter, and found Raven by his side, seeming to not be bothered by what they had just witnessed. A hand was on his back, her other on his chest as she rubbed, helping to relieve the tension hidden deep within._

_“Robin...”_

_He jerked away, stumbling to the fridge before groping around inside for the cider he’d hidden the day he got back. His hand closed around it and he stumbled off, heading to the elevator and the roof._

\--

How dare Slade show his team that. How _dare_ he.

The tears finally poured down Robin’s cheeks and he let out a sob. He felt disgusting. He felt used. His team would never look at him in the same way. Cyborg might not even look at him ever again.

Robin took another swig from the bottle, only to curse when he found it was empty. It wasn’t enough. It wasn’t enough to drown out his feelings.

He screamed, bent his arm and hurled the bottle through the air. He stared at it, followed it, tracked it, until it disappeared into the black water below. He moved to hug his knees to his chest, sobbing again.

Why wouldn’t his feelings stop?

The hardest part of all of this... was missing Slade.

He shouldn’t want to go back, but it was all that was on his mind.

He’d fallen asleep on the man’s chest, relaxed, even happy, he dare say. He’d woken up, cold, alone, on the steps of Titan Tower. Even after being recuperated, and after having his mind checked, and wounds healed, all he wanted was to run back to his Master.

It wasn’t anything Slade had engrained into him, it was... it was feelings. He had fallen for the man who treated him like a slave. He had fallen for the man who treated him like he was nothing.

And Robin despised it.

He lurched forward, narrowly avoiding throwing himself off the edge of the roof, stumbling to his feet.

No, he would not let Slade rule his life. He couldn’t let Slade rule his life.

“Drinking underage? Tut tut.”

He froze. No, he wouldn’t be so stupid. It was his mind playing tricks on him. Yet, Robin still spun around, let out a half-drunken sob when he saw Slade, standing on the other side of the roof. He was there, he was _here_. Fear should have coursed around Robin’s body. Panic, perhaps. But there was nothing but relief.

_Robin hated it_.

But he couldn’t help his hand reaching out, tears streaming down his face.

“S-Slade...”

The man stalked forward, observing Robin as though he were prey of some sort. Slowly, he reached out, allowing his hand to intertwine with Robin’s.

A soft sob left the teen and Slade tugged him to his chest, allowing the younger to throw his arms around him; allowed him to sob and scream against his suit.

“FUCK YOU. FUCK YOU.”

His hands turned to fists, and the teen lurched backwards to start slamming his fists down against him. Anger jarred Slade’s vision and his arm snapped. The back of his hand made contact with Robin’s cheek and the teen’s head shot to the side. He immediately went silent, limp, and merely stood, allowing Slade to watch him.

“It would seem your training stuck with you.”

Robin sniffed, staring at the ground.

Slade’s hand gently lifted Robin’s chin, staring deep into his blue eyes.

_He’s totally vulnerable_.

Slade’s eyes drifted to where Robin’s cape, gloves and mask were laying, half stuffed into a vent so that they wouldn’t be blown away.

“Knees.”

The teen automatically dropped. A smirk crossed Slade’s face as he watched him.

“Now, you have been a rather good boy.”

Slowly, the floor met the man’s knees, and he lifted Robin’s hands to his mask. The teen stared at him, shocked, before he gently took it off.

It was a luxury Slade had offered Robin only once before. To see the man’s face, to watch him in awe as their _activities_ transpired. Any other time Slade took his mask off, Robin had been blindfolded.

Thunder sounded, but neither male moved. As the first drops of rain began to fall, Robin leaned in, pressing a soft kiss to Slade’s lips. The man’s arm immediately looped around his waist, hauling him closer. The kiss became more passionate, hotter, and it wasn’t long before Robin was groaning against the feeling of Slade’s tongue, of the feeling of excitement beginning to course around his body.

Slade had to hold back a chuckle as he felt the teen trying to grind down, trying to get a source of friction.

_Time to play_.

His hand was on Robin’s chest, pushing him down onto the wet roof, a smirk sliding onto his face at the sound of the teen’s whine. His other hand was there, coursing through his wet hair.  
  
“Be good to me, and I’ll be good to you.”

Robin was shaking as he slowly moved to tug his shirt off, breathing heavily. Slade’s hands were there immediately, gently running over the teen’s skin. The fingers were hot against his cold skin, and Robin couldn’t help but let out a moan, letting his eyes slip close.

They flew open again as a cry of surprise left his lips, being jerked upright. Slade was on his feet, and for a moment, Robin’s heart stopped. Was he leaving already? But Slade merely moved to free himself from his suit.

Robin licked his lips gently as he stared at the half-hard member, before immediately moving to wrap his lips around the tip, like Slade had taught him to do. The soft sigh indicated that the way Robin was moving his tongue was appreciated and the teen leant forward slightly, letting his head bob. His teeth nibbled and dragged gently, and his hand moved to twist around the bottom of Slade. Robin revelled in every single little groan his Master made.

Suddenly, he felt his head being jerked back, a strong hand in his hair. There was a half-snarl on Slade’s face and he shoved Robin to the ground. The teen shivered in excitement as he felt Slade’s hand on his stomach, moving to undo his belt and tug his trousers down.

“No underwear? My, my, boy wonder.”

Robin blushed, turning his head to the side. His legs were lifted and his back arched as he felt Slade push himself in.

It burned, it burned so badly yet Robin found he was in love. He groaned, wincing as Slade took no time thrusting.

Pain. But pleasure. It was pain-tinted pleasure and Robin let himself be lost. He focused on the feeling of Slade moving in and out, focused on the feeling of Slade’s broad shoulders under his heels, focused on the oh so good feeling of that spot Slade was _just_ missing, purposely teasing him.

“Slade.. Master... please..”

Pleasure exploded in Robin’s mind and he let out a yell, arching almost fully off the ground. Slade grunted, focusing on Robin, focusing on slamming into the boy. It wasn’t much longer before Robin screamed, cumming hard onto his bare chest.

He could feel Slade thrusting, could feel the rain hitting his face, but nothing mattered. He panted, groaning as he felt the warm ooze of Slade filling him up. There was more movement and then Slade was standing up, dressing himself.

“Cameras?”

“Not up here.”

“Good.”

Robin watched as Slade hung his mask from his belt.

“Please don’t go. There has to be a place for us.”

Slade rose an eyebrow, a smirk twisting his lips. “A place?”

“I’d give anything just to be with you again.”

Slade looked away, the smirk on his lips disappearing. “It’s not the right time. It’ll _never_ be the right time.”

The man refused to look down, instead, securing his mask back to his face. “Until next time.”

Robin stared in disbelief, watching as Slade merely disappeared. Tears streamed down his face and the teen lay down, staring at the sky, squinting his eyes against the rain. He forced himself to stand, wincing at the shooting pain in his lower body. He quickly redressed, and forced his tears down as he headed inside.

Robin took the towel being held up in a black orb, giving Raven a weak smile as he wrapped it around himself, heading to his room. Collapsing on his duvet, he didn’t move, before he silently cried himself to sleep.

_Cause I'd give anything just to be with you again but it's not the right time_  
_And I'd give anything just to feel you on my skin_  
_But it's not the right time and it'll never be the right time, will it?_  
_It might never be the right time and that's the hardest part of it_  
_It'll never be the right time, will it?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Inspiration: **The Hardest Part** \- Nina Nesbitt_


	2. I'm Too Busy Being Yours to Fall for Somebody New

_Thud. Thud. Smash_.

The punching bag that Robin had been pounding his fists against, kicking constantly, again and again, flew from its hook. It smashed against the wall, collapsing, the sides spilling and sand pouring over the floor of the training room.

The teen stood panting, leaning over, hands on his thighs. His arms ached, his legs ached, but his anger was still burning hot and strong inside. He growled, clenching his fists before he moved to grab another punching bag. It was encased in a black orb, and the teen looked back to watch Raven in the doorway.  
  
“What’s got you all fuelled up?”  
  
Robin laughed and moved over to collapse on a chair, grabbing his water bottle, gulping the cool liquid down. “Nothing that’s important.”  
  
“Obviously it is. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you train like that before.”  
  
Robin sighed, looking away. “It’s complicated.”  
  
“It’s Slade, isn’t it?”  
  
Robin licked his lips, standing up to drag the punching bag to the hook. He secured it before immediately spinning, slamming his shin into it and wincing at the exploding pain.  
  
“It’s _complicated_.”  
  
Raven nodded, watching him. “Talk to me. It’ll help.”  
  
“You’re judging me enough.”  
  
His fist went through thin air, the punching bag lifting, only to fall back, being dropped from its orb, to send Robin flying across the mat. He winced as he landed, slowly sitting up to glare at Raven.  
  
“The hell was that for?”  
  
“I am not judging you. I haven’t judged you, and I won’t judge you. I’m not like Cyborg. I’m not confused like Beast Boy and Starfire. I _get_ it. Talk to me, bottling it up isn’t going to help, Robin.” Raven was kneeling next to the other, concern written across her face. “This whole thing is obviously bothering you, it’s eating you up inside. Keeping you up at night, making you toss and turn and jump at every shadow movement, and every loud noise.”  
  
Robin blinked a little, moving forward to hug his knees. “How do you know?”  
  
“I was the same after my Father, and I’m sure Starfire was after her sister. Beast Boy after Terra. It’s not unusual.” She licked her lips.  
  
Robin hesitated before closing his eyes, glancing at the cameras when he reopened them. “Not here.”  
  
Raven nodded and floated to her feet, nodding at the door, motioning for Robin to follow her.

xox

Robin curled up, against the wall. This was the first time he had ever been in Raven’s room and, to be quite honest, it intimidated him. She was walking around, lighting a candle here, a candle there, putting a book back on a shelf or chucking a cape in a drawer.  
  
“Sorry, it’s sort of a mess. Nightmare.”  
  
Robin nodded, and carefully peeled his gloves off to stare at his nails, picking at them.  
  
“You were right. It’s Slade.”  
  
Raven watched him before slowly sitting down on the bed. “What’s going on in that head of yours?”

Robin clenched his fists, closing his eyes. “Slade came to see me. The night you guys found out. I was on the roof and I was about to come back in and then he... he was there. Tutting at me and I... I turned around. I was going to yell, I was going to but... I reached out to him. He came over and.” Robin closed his eyes, finding shame to be curling around his stomach with every word. His voice came out as a mere whisper.  
“We slept together. Then when he went to leave, I begged him not to go. He looked at me, told me there would never be a place for us. I curled up and then came inside. I cried myself to sleep.”  
  
Raven didn’t seem alarmed at all, and Robin found it surprising. She leant forward slightly, hauling her legs up to hug them tight, frowning as she watched the other. Robin smiled gratefully, licking his lips before he carried on.  
  
“I keep thinking about him. It’s constant, on my mind, _all the time_. I, I want to see him. I want to be near him, and not, not like he trained me as.”  
  
“You’ve fallen for him.”  
  
“Raven, I... I think I fell in love with him.”  
  
Tears began tracking their way down Robin’s cheeks and he cursed himself inwardly. He curled up, hiding his face in his knees in an attempt to hide them from Raven, but the teenager was already by his side.  
  
“There’s something called Stockholm Syndrome.”  
  
Robin looked up.  
  
“It’s where people fall in love with an abuser. For instance, a woman in a domestically abusive relationship can fall in love with her abuser. I don’t know the psychology behind it, but it does exist. That’s more than likely what you have with Slade.”  
  
Robin nodded, wiping at his face. “I feel vulnerable. I hate it.”  
  
“Everyone feels vulnerable at times like this, Robin; you don’t need to hate it, or yourself, for feeling it. Love is a tricky thing to understand, and it’s one of those emotions that leaves you wrung out, exhausted and hurting, but it also fills you up with a warm, sappy feeling that leaves you smiling for hours on end.”  
  
Robin smiled, leaning his head back against the wall. “How do you know so much about all of this?”  
  
She just smiled and Robin let his eyes close.  
  
“Robin.”  
  
His eyes flew open.  
  
“I know you’ve been thinking about going back to Gotham. Maybe that wouldn’t be such a bad idea. Even if it were just a while, to see Batman, to go back to your roots. Slade wouldn’t follow you all the way over there, I’m sure.”

Robin licked his lips, eyes moving to the ceiling. “I’m not so sure on that but... The Old Bat would look after me. He’d get me out of whatever the hell this rut is.”  
  
Raven smiled. “Go pack. Do it. I’ll tell the team after you’re long gone.”  
  
The leader closed his eyes. “I can’t leave my team behind. Even in three of you think I’m scum, I can’t leave you behind.”  
  
Raven tilted her head. “You know, if it gets worse, I’ll fly you there myself.”  
  
“I just needed someone to talk to for a while. Thank you, Raven, really, I appreciate it.”  
  
“There’s something that you’re not telling me, and I don’t appreciate it.”  
  
Robin stood silently, making his way to the door.  
  
“Please. Trust me.”  
  
Robin cracked his knuckles, looking back at her. “Sometimes, I find myself wondering... if Slade loves me, or if I’m just some scummy toy for him. Do I even want to know, if this feeling goes both ways? I end up sad, seeing him go but I hope he’ll stay, even so... I could love him for the rest of my life.”  
  
The teen turned before he could see Raven’s face, before she could react, and left, hurrying to the elevator and his own room where he could stew in peace.

 

_Do I wanna know_   
_If this feeling flows both ways?_   
_Sad to see you go_   
_Was sort of hoping that you'd stay_   
_Baby we both know_   
_That the nights were mainly made for saying things that you can't say tomorrow day_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Inspiration: **Do I Wanna Know?** \- Arctic Monkeys_


	3. This is Just a Beginning, it is a Start of a Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rape / Non-Con

Robin and Beast Boy ran in sync towards Jinx, her manic laughing filling their ears as another blast of pink tore part of a shop wall out. Robin threw a Batarang, trying not to laugh as it tore through the skin on the girl’s hand, causing her to yell out and squeeze the wound with her good hand, trying to stop the blood flow.  
  
_Thanks Bats._  
  
Beast Boy rose an eyebrow at Robin before disappearing, turning into a bird and soaring off to help Cyborg and Starfire take down Gizmo.  
  
Robin spun round at a yell, rushing to help Raven with Kid Wykkyd.

Kid Wykkyd.  
  
Robin watched his own powers block Raven and couldn’t help but wonder if it was because of him that Raven knew so much about vulnerable love. His hand worked on its own accord as he came up behind the male, his pole stretching out and smashing into the male’s side, causing him to collapse. Wykkyd rolled over, kicking Robin’s arm, hard, before disappearing. Raven scowled and moved to Robin, only for her leader to wave her off as he cradled his wrist. She hesitated before she flew into the air, seeking her opponent.

Robin glanced around, groaning as he saw his pole rolling into an alley not too far away. He stood, still rubbing his arm as he disappeared into the gloomy lane, eyes on the ground as he searched for it. He’d had that since Gotham, and there was no way he was replacing it now.

Spotting it, he sighed in relief, bending down to scoop it up, only to frown when he couldn’t lift the metal.

A hand was suddenly on his back, pushing him into the wall with a soft thud. He grimaced, and glanced back, eyes widening when he saw Slade. His mouth opened, only to be covered. The teen started struggling as hard as he could, but the elder was much stronger, and had him pinned completely within seconds.

“Now, now, my apprentice.”  
  
“Im mmomm.”

“Sorry, I didn’t quite catch that.”

A hand held his wrist together, and Robin grimaced as he was spun around, back smashing against the wall.

_That’s gonna leave a mark._

The hand around his mouth moved to his throat, and Robin hissed at the loss of what little control he had left.

“I’m _not_ your apprentice. I never was.”

“You’re easy to control, Robin, don’t think I can’t drag you back to my world.”

Robin glanced movement from the corner of his eye and he looked, seeing Cyborg. The hand on his throat tensed, tightening slightly, but Robin could still yell. One blast from Cyborg would send Slade crashing into the wall and would give Robin time to get to the mouth of the alley, back to his team.

“I dare you.”

Robin’s mouth opened, only to hesitate. He was stuck in a compromising position, with Slade; the man Cyborg was sure that Robin was in some sick love game with.

_But we are._

Robin closed his eyes, going limp against the wall, letting his head hang.

“Good boy.”

He was turned again, and he felt Slade’s hand drift down his side. Tears welled up in Robin’s eyes as he felt his bet be loosened, letting it fall down his legs.

“Please. Please, not here.”

_Not in some abandoned back alley where my team could find us. Not in some dirty, filthy side street that you’ll leave me in, used and vulnerable._

Slade took no heed to the teenager’s protests and merely pushed his trousers and underwear down. A soft sob escaped the younger, tilting his head back, trying to breathe in air that wasn’t infested with the stench of garbage.

Moving his legs when he was told, Robin merely closed his eyes, wincing as he felt Slade slam into him.

xox

Biting down on his lip, Robin had to force his scream down. His hands clenched into fists and he let out a choked gasp instead. Tears streamed down his face, escaping the confines of his mask as Slade began thrusting.

It was red hot fire.

Each movement was pain, each movement felt like Robin was being split open and he had to turn his head, bite down into his arm to stop himself screaming.

A scream would mean his team mates found him, and he couldn’t have that.

He couldn’t deal with the looks of disgust getting even worse. He couldn’t stand them not looking at him at all.

“It’s funny, how you seem to get tighter every time.”

A yelp escaped the teen as he felt himself tear, silently thanking whichever deity was above; at least the blood would act as a lubricant and it wouldn’t hurt as much.

“Why?”

Slade’s movements slowed for a moment before starting up again.

“Why what?”

“Why do you treat me like, nng, like this?”

“To make sure you’re willing.”

Robin glanced back, staring at the mask that had begun haunting his dreams, nightmares and otherwise.

“I would be willing if you treated me like a human.”

Robin could almost see the raised eyebrow underneath the mask and turned his head back forward.

The thrusts were getting sloppier, harder, and then it was there. The soft rush of warmth, followed by the sting of his cuts.

Slade’s hand drifted down Robin’s arms, down his chest and stomach, to wrap around the teen’s hardening cock.

Robin’s eyes widened as he started thrusting, choking on sobs and moans. How could this be happening? How could he have reacted like this?

It didn’t take long for Robin to cry out, muffled against his arm as he came hard. The white liquid splattered up the wall and a blush covered the teen’s face.

He collapsed to his knees and let out a sob, glancing up. Slade was already gone.

Robin struggled to pull his trousers up, securing his belt before collapsing back to his knees. His eyes shut tight, and he tried not to cry, but it was no use. Sobs rocked his whole body so much, it _hurt_. He rocked, back and forth, yanking on his hair, screaming into his gloved arms as he tried to stop, tried to calm down, to go back to his team, but he couldn’t stop the emotion now that it had started.

His vision got blurry, and Robin screamed out as the floor came to meet him, before disappearing completely.

xox

The sound of beeping echoed through Robin’s head and his eyes flew open. A strangled yell left his throat and he shot upright, only to fall back down with a sob of pain. A hand was on his arm and he glanced over, Raven there.

“We found you passed out and bleeding.”

Tears welled up in Robin’s eyes again, and he shut them. A cool cloth gently mopped his head and he swallowed. His eyes opened again, glancing around the room.

Care room. Hooked up to machines. Heart monitor. Fluids.

Raven was the only one there.

“Slade.”

The dry whisper left Robin’s lips, and he closed his eyes again, squeezing them shut at the hot white tears that threatened to pour down his cheeks.

“Robin, you need to stay in here for a few days, and recover.”

He laughed, bitterly.

“Leave my team?”

“Robin, you lost a lot of blood. We only just finished transfusing you an hour or so ago.”

“How long was I out?”

“Half the night.”

His eyes widened and he glanced at her.

“Don’t start arguing, you need rest.”

She was standing, and the blanket was being wrapped around his chest.

“Rest, Robin. We’ve got some extra help to keep Slade out. Sleep. I’ll be here the whole time.”

Robin would have protested, but his limbs felt heavy, like he was swimming through wet concrete. He was exhausted. Sighing, he settled down in the comfortable bed, made note of the different IVs and lines in his arm as he rolled over, before he let his eyes fall shut, succumbing to the blackness that surrounded him.

 

 _Now when all the words are said, we let the silence scream instead_  
_After all it's just another fucked love story_  
 _I'm not the actions that you see, nor am I what I used to be_  
 _Not even our history can hold me back to earth_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Inspiration: **Lipstick Tonic** \- Kerbera_


	4. When All This Time I've Been So Hollow Inside

The sounds of arguing drifted through to Robin’s hearing and he groaned, letting his eyes blink open. The room was dark and slowly, slowly, he sat up, wincing. Everything still ached.  
  
Raven was no longer by his side.  
  
Moving to get up, he carefully removed the lines from his arms, stumbling to his clothes, stacked and folded neatly in the corner. Quickly, he pulled them on, and made his way through the hallways of the Tower. The sounds of annoyance, and someone’s voice of admiration, got louder as Robin made his way towards the living room.  
  
“We don’t need you.”  
  
“You say that but look at what’s been happening.”  
  
The door opened and Robin stopped in his tracks. All eyes turned to him, and Robin forgot how to breathe.  
  
“ _Komadori_.”  
  
Robin sobbed at the nickname and darted forward, wrapping his arms around Batman. The man held him tightly, almost squeezing him before giving a sigh.  
  
“Get packed. You’re coming back to Gotham.”  
  
The teen fell back, staring up at him with wide eyes. “I have a team.”  
  
“And they almost got you killed.”  
  
“Hey, we have nothing to do with his stupid little love affair!”  
  
“What happened was not a love affair.”  
  
“You haven’t seen what we have-”  
  
“ENOUGH.”  
  
Magic pulsed through the room, and Robin shielded his face from the black pulse.  
  
“This is not what anyone needs, none of this is helping.” Her eyes flicked to Robin, obviously uncomfortable. “Robin obviously isn’t comfortable with leaving Jump City. You wouldn’t leave Gotham unless protection was in place so, how about you just stay with us a while, and we’ll see how everything is in a week?”  
  
Everyone was silent. The Titans watched Batman, the Bat watched them. His gaze stayed heavily on Cyborg and Robin couldn’t help but wonder what the man had said or done to his old leader.  
  
The teen lurched forward, a hand resting on his elder’s arm, eyes pleading. The man sighed. “A week. And only for Robin. I don’t know what he’s got himself into.”  
  
The group looked away, obviously thinking of Slade. Robin chuckled, noting Bruce’s glance to Raven and Beast Boy. “Raven’s from another dimension. Starfire, an alien planet and… well. Maybe they should tell you.  
  
The man nodded, glancing at Robin’s mask. The teen hesitated, before taking it off, blinking.  
  
“Robin!”  
  
“What?” He gave Starfire a look. “No one is looking.”  
  
The man smiled, taking the mask from him. “Good to see your face, Dick.”  
  
“You too, Bruce.”  
  
Beast Boy’s already besotted eyes got wider. “Wait! Batman’s name is Bruce?”  
  
The man rolled his eyes and brushed his own mask off. “Bruce Wayne.”  
  
“Surprised you trust us enough.”  
  
Robin flinched at the sound of Cyborg’s tone, moving to sit next to the man he saw as a Father.  
  
“Robin trusts all of you. If he trusts you, then I can. Don’t make me regret it. _Komadori-_ ”  
  
“Why do you call him that?”  
  
Robin glanced at Beast Boy with a weak smile. “It’s Japanese for robin, as in the bird. We used it as a codename before on some missions. It sort of… just became a personal name.”  
  
Bruce wrapped a comforting arm around Robin, tugging him close for comfort.  
  
“Why don’t we head to your training room so I can see how bad you’ve got away from my leadership.”  
  
Robin laughed, carefully standing up, managing to keep his wince at bay, leading Bruce away from the Titans and away from Beast Boy’s adoring eyes.

xox

“He was green.”  
  
“Joker was chalk white.”  
  
“That was Joker.”  
  
“That was Beast Boy.”  
  
Bruce raised an eyebrow at the teen, having to smile. “Touche.”  
  
The teen suddenly dropped, sliding his legs around and knocking Bruce’s out from underneath him. Before the man could react, Robin was on his feet, pole against the man’s throat.  
  
“You’ve got quicker.”  
  
“That happens when you face some of the people I have.”  
  
He put the pole to the side, holding a hand out to help the man up. If he blanked stuff out, if he just focused on the fact that Robin and Batman were training again, he might just be able to forget about everything else.  
  
“Who’s Slade?”  
  
The illusion shattered.  
  
Robin turned away, slotting his pole away before moving to grab his jumper from the hook where he hung it.  
  
“Richard.”  
  
“Don’t call me that.”  
  
“Answer me.”  
  
“Maybe I don’t want to think about it.”  
  
He heard Bruce sigh, and Dick glanced back. It took mere seconds for his shoulders to slack.  
  
“He forced me to be his apprentice. Trained me, tried to make me his heir, if that makes sense. It was just training, fighting; he made me fight my own team. After a while... he started visiting me at night. He’d do things. So many different things and I... it hurt. It hurt so much.”  
  
Tears were tracking down his face and he had to turn away. “I- He... he still lurks in my mind.”  
  
“You fell.”  
  
“Hard. Even now, he haunts my dreams. It feels like he’s always watching me, that he’s always there, waiting, waiting for me to get strong just to knock me down again.”

 

Bruce moved forward and wrapped his arms around the teen tightly, kissing his forehead. “I’ll look after you, _komadori_.”

Robin couldn’t make any words leave his mouth. He collapsed against Bruce, sobbing into his chest.

xox

Robin curled against Bruce’s chest, half asleep as the group watched some old movie on the television. The man’s hand was running through Robin’s hair, soothing him, helping him to relax. It had been too long since something like this happened.  
  
_Go back to Gotham more._  
  
Robin made the mental note before stretching, the jumper he wore riding up. He paid no attention to the glances from his teammates before he felt Bruce’s fingers drift across something on his stomach. He looked down, watching the calloused fingers brush over a pearly white scar, still healing, and he closed his eyes.  
  
He opened his mouth to say something, only to freeze when the power cut in the building. Starfire let out a yell, and Raven shot into the air; Beast Boy turned into a lion and Cyborg’s arm powered up.  
  
Thunder echoed around the room and Robin chuckled. "Storm cut the power, calm down, guys. Back up will kick in soon."  
  
Everyone blushed, settling back down in their chairs. Robin's eyes glanced to the window, and froze. Lightning flashed, illuminating Slade's face.  
  
A strangled yell left the teen's lips and he struggled to get off the couch, struggled to draw breath.  
  
"Slade!"  
  
Immediately, everyone moved off, Cyborg running to sort the emergency power, Raven and Starfire, plus an eagle-Beast Boy, shot out the door. Within a minute, they were by the window, looking around, confused.  
  
The power kicked back in and all Robin could see was his own reflection.  
  
Shaking, he curled up into Bruce's chest, closing his eyes tightly.  
  
"No one there, Robin. You sure you saw someone?"  
  
"I know what I saw."  
  
Bruce's arm was tight around his waist and Robin let his eyes close.  
  
" _Komadori_."  
  
Robin looked up and let Bruce lift him.  
  
"I think you need to rest."  
  
Robin didn't even fight as he was carried to his room, as he was tucked up tight, and the lights were turned off. His tired eyes kept an eye on the window, even as they battled to stay open. As they closed, Robin could have sworn he saw a flash of orange, but exhaustion took him, making him lost to the world.

  
_Watching me, wanting me_  
_I can feel you pull me down_  
 _Fearing you, loving you_  
 _I won't let you pull me down_  
 _Hunting you, I can smell you - alive_  
 _Your heart pounding in my head_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Inspired by **Haunted** \- Evanescence_


End file.
